1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette in which an interlocking plate is provided to adjust a recording time or a reproducing time for a magnetic tape such as an audio tape wound around a pair of reels rotatably held in the tape cassette.
2. Discussion of Background
There is proposed a magnetic tape cassette capable of adjusting a recording/reproducing time by itself (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 72496/1990 published on Mar. 13, 1992). Namely, an interlocking plate provided with an adjusting button and a magnetic tape control pin is loosely fitted to a concave portion in a winding reel for a magnetic tape, so that the winding reel and the interlocking plate are caused to rotate in one piece or relatively by engaging the adjusting button with a connecting projection formed in the concave portion or by separating the adjusting button from the connecting projection, whereby the feeding operation of the magnetic tape is stopped at a predetermined position.
A conventional structure to stop the feeding operation of the tape at a predetermined position in the longitudinal direction of the tape wherein the adjusting button is attached to the interlocking plate through a spring had the following disadvantages. Assembling work for assembling the interlocking plate, the spring and the adjusting button was troublesome; assembling operations in an automatic assembling line for a large scale production was difficult; the production and finishing these parts were complex and manufacturing costs were increased; the cost performance was inferior because there are a number of structural elements, and efficiency of production could not be improved.